Welcome to New Athos Jennifer Keller
by DaniWilder
Summary: AU of Missing, sequel to Welcome to Pegasus Jennifer Keller. Jennifer and Teyla head to New Athos for a festival and have to fight for their lives. McKeller.
1. Prologue

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**A/N: The long awaited, by some of you anyways, sequel to **_**Welcome to Pegasus**__** Jennifer Keller**_**. If you didn't read the first story you won't be entirely lost, but I will refer to things that happened in that story. ****And the big spoiler from that story is that Jennifer is Jack O'Neill's niece.**

**Jennifer is OOC and sorry if Jack seems OOC as well, but this is AU.**

**Thanks to Betherdy Babe for the beta.**

* * *

Robert Keller stretched his legs, noting a small pang from the break he suffered several years ago. _Must be a storm coming._ He'd broken his leg hiking in the Adirondacks of New York with Jennifer. She splinted his leg and took care of him until help arrived. A smile crossed the proud father's face as he remembered his little girl ordering the rescue team around. _My little girl never backed down if someone's safety was involved._

"One ice cold _Laughing Dog Scottish Ale_ from that local brewery you love," Jack said as he pulled up a seat next the man he considered a brother.

"You should give it a try," Robert said, taking a long drink and grinning. "I really do hate to fly."

"So why did you?" Jack asked.

"Got a funny message from Jenny the other day and wanted to talk to you about it in person." Robert shifted forward in the chair.

"Funny?" Jack sat up straighter as well.

"I think our little girl is in love."

"What?" Jack shot up.

"Thought I'd get that reaction out of you. I know you've got people looking out for her on that base she's on. I kinda thought it would include keeping potential suitors away as well as her safety," Robert said with a smile. He and Jack had different views of protecting Jennifer. As a man who longed for grandchildren, he'd always given Jack grief over his visits to her college campus in full dress uniform with a fully uniformed chauffeur in the car, usually armed.

"I do. He's the best in the universe at protecting people. As long as they cooperate," Jack said, obviously thinking about the injuries Jennifer suffered about six months ago.

"Jennifer's as stubborn and independent as they come, Jack, you know that," Robert said. "So, what do you know about a Doctor Rodney McKay?"

It was a good thing the General had put his drink down before Robert mentioned the name of Jennifer's love interest or he would have received a beer shower. The coughing fit Jack had gave Robert concern for a second.

"I take it that's a yes," Robert smiled.

"Wha… How… Why do you think she loves him?"

"Because she said: _Dad, I'm falling in love_." Robert was trying not to laugh. Jack's love and concern for Jennifer was sometimes stronger than his own. After the tragic death of his son, Charlie, Jennifer went to spend several weeks with Jack and Sarah, her mom's sister. Unfortunately the O'Neill's couldn't get over the tragedy in their lives and grew apart. "She said he's the smartest man alive and coming from Jenny that means a lot to me. I take it he's not a fly boy?"

"Hey!"

Robert had to laugh. The digs at the Air Force were constant between the two of them. "A fellow scientist or a doctor?"

"Scientist," O'Neill spat. "An arrogant, condescending, annoying little man. Richards' must have been after the soldiers and forgot to keep the scientist away from her."

"So, you don't like him?"

"No," Jack said quickly, standing up to pace the hotel balcony.

"You know, Jenny and I've dealt with enough of your arrogance and annoying traits over the years. I'm positive Jenny can handle him. I bet he even appreciates her keeping him in line," Robert offered. "Honestly, Jack, she's never sounded happier in her life. She didn't mention her work once and that's _never_ happened before. It's all she's ever cared about and, to be honest, I've been worried about her."

Jack closed his eyes as he clutched the rail. Turning back to his companion, he said, "Let me get to the bottom of this. If he's just playing around with her, I'll kill him."

"Just make sure Jenny wants you to because if you cause her first broken heart, this old Navy diver will kick your ass, flyboy," Robert said with a bit of steel in his voice.

TBC

**A/N: Reviews and comments always appreciated.**


	2. Jennifer's Fear

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**A/N: With the holiday this weekend in the US, I wanted to get another chapter out quickly. Thanks to Betherdy Babe for the beta and the reviews. Fluff ahead BTW.**

* * *

Jennifer snuggled closer to Rodney, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his stomach. They were sitting on her couch; Rodney had his feet on the coffee table and she had hers tucked under her. The movie, _The Sixth Sense_, droned on in the background but her mind was elsewhere.

For the last five months since her only off world mission, the two seldom had time to just sit and watch a movie. Once Jennifer recovered enough to move at least one arm, the Replicators attacked the city resulting in the death of Doctor Weir. The loss of their leader was a huge blow to Carson and Rodney as they both thought they were responsible. Ultimately the nanite idea was hers, but Carson originally dealt with Weir's nanite infection and Rodney worked at reactivating them.

Next came the arrival of Colonel Samantha Carter, which forced Jennifer to tell Rodney they needed to keep their relationship private. The physicist didn't mind, as it wasn't as if they had made anything public anyways. Other than flirting and big dopey grins now and then, it didn't appear they were more than good friends. Jennifer feared that Sam would mention something to her Uncle Jack if it appeared they were a couple. Carter's arrival started the physician's major guilt trip at not telling Rodney sooner. Unfortunately the more time that passed, the harder it was for her to admit the secret she was keeping from him.

"Are you sleeping?" Rodney asked as he shifted his arm from the back of the couch to around her shoulders. His other hand brushed a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Good, then you won't hit me if I kiss you," Rodney said.

"I've never hit you for kissing me yet," she said raising her face but keeping her eyes closed.

The soft brushing of his lips was followed by more pressure and, after shifting so he faced her, the gentle sweeping of his tongue over her lips. Unable to suppress the need that pulsed through her body while in the arms of her boyfriend, Jennifer slid both hands up his chest, around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After the first few dates Rodney kissed her at the end of the evening, standing inside her door, and then left. Their last few dates, since the incident with the crystal entity, had them making out more often during the evening.

On this night Jennifer desperately wanted Rodney to do more than kiss her good night. Even though she knew she had to tell him about Uncle Jack, the fear of his reaction held her tongue. _He could be so furious he'd never talk to me again._ _Once I know he's in love with me, I'll be able to tell him. _But they never spoke about feelings since that day in the infirmary when she finally regained consciousness.

Shifting slightly, Jennifer pressed her body fully against his. A slight groan from Rodney spurred the young woman to pull firmly and gently on him so he was leaning her back. After several kisses punctuated by sharp intakes of air only to be followed by more kisses, the physician tugged Rodney down on top of her.

"Ah, Jennifer," Rodney said, pulling his mouth away and trying to move off her.

"Don't," she managed as she chased his mouth with her own. After she reclaimed it, earning a mind-numbing kiss, she tightened her hold around his neck with one arm and traced up and down his spine with her other hand.

"Jennifer," Rodney pulled away and shifted so he could hold himself off of her.

"Rodney," she huffed in annoyance. "Don't you want to spend the night with me?"

The audacity of the question surprised her as much as the astrophysicist, his eyebrows shot up his head and his eyes grew bigger than she'd ever seen them. Realizing she might have pushed him too far, the nervous woman still decided to stand her ground.

"Of course I do," Rodney admitted.

"Are you sure? I mean it's _obvious_," she paused and gave him an impish grin, "from where I _am_, but you tensed up when I pulled you down." Jennifer was enjoying the feel of his body pressing hers into the cushions and hoped it would continue

"I…" Rodney looked away from her eyes and closed his.

Jennifer felt her heart stop. _He isn't in love with me. It's only physical._ A pain far worse than that of mutant creatures clawing at her flesh took hold of her heart.

"I just don't want to rush it," Rodney said, opening his eyes and smiling weakly. "I know we've been dating for almost six months but we've had so much going on we've really only had about ten full dates without interruptions."

"But we eat together and work on projects together," Jennifer added unable to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Rodney chuckled and shifted his weight primarily to his left arm. "Isn't the guy usually the one begging for sex?"

"I'm not begging," she shot back. "I… I just… thought. Sorry. I didn't realize you weren't attracted to me like…"

"Not attracted to you? Are you nuts? I've never had a woman as beautiful as you interested in me." Rodney cut her off. His sapphire eyes surveyed her face, causing a grin to form and widen when the gaze reached her lips. "I just want to take it slow. I want this to be… I want to make sure it's _right_. I'm afraid I'll mess it up. Is that a terrible thing?"

"No," Jennifer said, feeling like a fool. _He's being a sweet guy, not some boorish pig and you're upset about it.  
_  
"You and Teyla are leaving early tomorrow for the Tendol Festival, so you better get some rest." Rodney pushed himself up and Jennifer let him go. He held a hand to pull her into a sitting position. "It's quite a hike from the gate to the village. You'll have to get plenty of sleep before we get there on Saturday."

"I've heard about the hike from Ronon," she said, not meeting his eyes. "You're sure you'll finish your work by Saturday evening?"

"Yes," he said. "You know, it's going to be hard to hide our _relationship_ with everyone around. Especially if I drink any of that wine."

Jennifer laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows but her heart wasn't in it. The obvious rejection to her offer for their relationship to move to the next level left her unsettled. "I'm sure we'll survive. It's a big forest, right?"

Rodney laughed as he stood up and grabbed his laptop from the table. He waited expectantly for her to walk him to the door as she always did. The blue eyes and cute expression on his face made her move even though she wanted to curl up on the couch and cry into a pillow.

When one hand cupped her cheek and his lips closed over hers, Jennifer felt the prick of tears. _How can I live without him? I love him._ But the young woman knew it was only a matter of time before her heart would break if he didn't return her love.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I know this tone is different from the last story, but a lot has happened since then. For the fan who hasn't watched Season 4 yet, hope you appreciate the recap. For the rest of you sorry to tell you what you already know. **


	3. Rodney's Uncertainty

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Betherdy Babe for the beta. I discovered a big piece of the last chapter was missing, so you might want to reread it. The joys of word processors ;-)**

* * *

Rodney stood staring at the door berating himself. _A perfect woman… No, __**the**__ perfect woman just asked you to make love to her and you said __**no**__. Idiot!_ His body was revolting and his hand was halfway to the sensor when he was interrupted by the evening stroll of one large Marine.

"Good evening, Doctor McKay," Gunnery Sergeant Dwayne Richards said as he paused and looked between the physicist and Jennifer's door. "Is there a problem?"

"Wh-why would you ask?" Rodney could keep neither the color from his face nor the stutter from his voice.

"Because it's 22:00 and you're standing outside Doctor Keller's door." Richards' grey eyes stared into Rodney's blue ones.

"I thought I forgot something," he said quickly. "But, hey, look, my laptop's right here." The genius pulled on the laptop under his arm, causing it to drop.

The lightning fast reflexes that kept him and Jennifer alive not too long ago came into play as Master Gunny snatched the laptop out of the air.

"Great catch."

"Naturally, Doctor McKay," Richards said without an ounce of arrogance in his voice.

"Well…" Rodney looked back at the door keeping the woman he loved from him. _No way I can go back now without Richards killing me. _"I'll be heading off to the lab. Got some… projects I gotta finish. Uh, have a nice… patrol?"

"Good evening, Doctor McKay." Richards almost appeared to be laughing.

But Rodney knew that was impossible. _Yeah, as rare as a beautiful woman falling in love with you._

* * *

"Rodney, what are you doing here?" Radek's voice echoed through the room.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" Rodney mumbled as he lifted his head. He immediately realized he had been hunched over his desk with his head resting on his folded up jacket. _Oh, that hurts._ He stretched his aching back and shook his head to get the fog out of his brain so he could focus on his 2IC.

"Asleep in the lab again? I'm going to report you to Doctor Beckett," Radek said as he set a large cup of coffee in front of his boss.

"You're a savior," Rodney said, gulping his addiction down. Memories of last night came back to him as he welcomed the rush of caffeine through his body.

"I'm definitely calling the infirmary. You must have hit your head or something," Radek said with a suspicious look.

"Can't I say anything nice to you?" Rodney snapped. "I'll be sure not to let that happen again."

"You know, you have been more pleasant to be around lately. Perhaps you haven't fully recovered from the Kirsan Fever." Radek sat at his desk and started opening files.

"Hey, I was one of the last ones to lose my mind," he replied.

"Will you two please stop. You bicker like a married couple," Sheppard said as he strolled into the lab. Both scientists chose to ignore his feeble attempt at humor. "So, have either of you seen Teyla this morning?" he asked Rodney as he stopped next to his teammates' desk.

"Oh crap." Rodney jumped up and brushed past John toward the door. "Did they leave?"

"Did who leave?" Sheppard asked, throwing a glance at Radek who only shrugged.

"Teyla and Jennifer," he responded as he hurried toward the transport.

"Not yet, but I saw Teyla in the mess hall and she's looking better than usual. I think she's trying to impress someone," John speculated.

"Teyla?" Rodney slowed as he thought about his Athosian teammate. "I guess it's possible. We never visit her people with her so she might have someone there."

"Oh, a secret relationship? Could be pretty easy for her to do without too many prying eyes," John said.

Rodney stopped abruptly and turned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That Teyla has an easier time hiding her late night trysts than some." Sheppard's patented smirk crossed his face.

"Why are you following Ronon around?" Rodney turned quickly and headed toward the transport at a fast pace.

"Oh, Ronon doesn't hide his _activities_ and neither do the women," John laughed.

"Some people don't need to air their conquests for the world to see." Rodney growled. _Why is the transporter so damn far from my lab?_

"So… you finally conquered the Ice Princess, way to go buddy," John said, patting Rodney on the shoulder as they stood before the transporter.

"What!" Rodney shouted as he backed away and glared at John. "How dare you talk about Jennifer like that? Just because she didn't fall for your Kirk routine doesn't mean she's uptight or _frigid_. Furthermore, what we have and haven't done in the privacy of our quarters is none of your damn business."

Sheppard took a step back at the ferocity of Rodney's voice and the clenched fists. Holding his hands up, he said, "I was just fishing to see if the two of you were still… close. Nice to see I'm right. Lorne's gotta pay up."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rodney still wanted to hit his team leader.

"We _saw_ the two of you flirting and carrying on during the mission. It seemed to cool off since we got back so Lorne thought she got tired of you. I wasn't so sure. She seemed crazy about you for some odd reason." John shook his head.

Rodney was shocked that Sheppard, Lorne and probably everyone else thought about him and Jennifer. _Crap, this isn't what Jennifer wanted._ _She'll be furious._

When Carter arrived Jennifer asked Rodney to keep their relationship even more of a secret than it already was. She said she was concerned because her position was junior to his and they did work together on some projects.

"_Colonel Carter's in the military. It will be in her blood to view fraternization as wrong," Jennifer had said._

Rodney had been eager to let Carter know that he'd finally gotten over his crush on her and had already told his new boss he was seeing someone. Since he didn't say who, he was confident he hadn't violated Jennifer's trust.

"So you guys are sitting around betting on our relationship?" Rodney asked, trying to stay calm. _I need to stop this rumor for Jennifer's sake._

"Not everyone," John said with a grin. "I don't think Teyla or Radek or Master Gunny and his boys have any part of it."

Rodney groaned and slumped against the wall. "What a mess?"

"Why? You scored the hottest woman to walk through that gate from Earth," John said, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey, knock off the locker room talk," Rodney said angrily. "Jennifer's not a _score_. I love her." Once the words left his mouth he knew there'd be no going back. John's eyebrows disappeared under his unruly hair and a look of utter shock crossed his face.

"I… Uh… It…" Rodney stood with his mouth open but no more words came out. Finally closing his eyes and his mouth, he said, "I… I don't think she feels the same though."

"Why would you say that?" John asked, lowering his voice and stepping closer to his best friend.

"Because she wants us to be a secret. She'll be so upset to find out everyone knows," Rodney confided.

"Really? She's not doing a good job of hiding how she feels about you," John said. "She can't keep her eyes off you and has a silly little grin that tells me you guys are up to _no good_ when no one's around." A smile spread over John's face. "I'm really happy for you."

"You really think she's crazy about me? Because when Carter got here she said we needed to make sure no one found out about us. No fraternization and all that," Rodney said, waving his hands. _John's a ladies' man, if he thinks Jen likes me she must._

"But you guys are civilians. Jennifer's got military in her family so she knows it doesn't apply to you guys. And you're not in the same department so it's even easier."

"Then why… I mean she was pretty serious and looked kinda scared." Rodney remembered Jennifer's reaction after he said Carter was taking over.

"Carter? Rodney, the entire SGC knows you had a crush on her. Jennifer was probably scared she was going to lose you," John said, shaking his head.

"Well…" Rodney realized John was right. "Okay, but why the secrecy? Wouldn't she want Carter to know I was with her?"

"It's a test," John explained. "She said: _Keep quiet about us_. If you went along, she'd think you weren't that serious. If you said: _no way. I want the world to know we're together_, you would have passed."

"Jennifer's not manipulative like that. She always speaks her mind," Rodney shot back.

"Jealousy can make women do strange things. Nancy used to do stuff like that all the time," John said.

"From what you've said about your ex-wife that's not sound evidence." Rodney turned back and hit the door sensor on the transporter. John joined him and they headed off to the Gateroom.

* * *

Jennifer set down a large duffel bag full of candy, spare clothing and supplies to run a small clinic for the kids on New Athos before tomorrow evening when the celebration started. She was already wearing her smaller backpack, so she hitched her thumbs around the straps to adjust them. Her real reason was that she was nervous and had to do something with her hands. Since Rodney left last night she had heard nothing from him and it terrified her. _I pushed him too far and I still have to tell him the truth tomorrow. Even if it's the final straw I owe the man I love the truth.  
_

The physician didn't think it would be possible for her to cry any more than she did all night, but the familiar pinpricks of pain denoting the arrival of fresh tears in her tear ducts told her otherwise. The full reality of her secret came crashing down when Rodney admitted he wanted to take things slowly. Her genius mind, which didn't have a lot of experience with relationships, poured over all the conversations she'd heard from her much wilder college roommates and concluded that he wasn't sure about them and didn't want to commit. _Once the violation of trust is revealed, it'll be over._

"Doctor Keller, you do not look well?" Teyla's voice drew her out of her inner turmoil.

Turning to the Athosian she smiled. "My last trip off world was pretty memorable." The physician shifted her shoulders, which would bear the scars for the rest of her life. "Nervous because of that most likely. I'll be fine, I just didn't sleep very well."

"You will have plenty of time to rest," Teyla said with a warm smile.

"I doubt I'll do much of that. I love to learn about…" Jennifer stopped speaking as she saw John and Rodney walk into the Gateroom.

The physicist had a big grin on his face as he came toward her and Teyla. It was impossible not to match it with one of her own. "Good morning, McKay." It was how she always referred to him in front of an audience.

Rodney didn't respond with the usual _Keller_ or say anything else as he walked up to the pair. He stopped extremely close to her. She tried to take a step back because she was aware of Lorne's gate team preparing to go after she and Teyla departed, Colonel Carter standing at the top of the stairs with Radek and Sheppard loitering behind Rodney, but her boyfriend's hands grabbed her elbows and pulled her to him.

"Rod…" she started, but was not able to finish.

In front of at least thirty people in the Gateroom and the control room above, the Head of Science and Research kissed her. It wasn't a simple peck on the cheek. Oh no, Rodney never did anything halfway. As soon as his lips encountered hers his arms moved, one around her waist and the other around her neck. Her body reacted as it was conditioned to when the physicist kissed her: arms sliding around his neck, body pressing into his and her lips returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

Jennifer felt her world spinning or at least tipping. _Yes, I'm definitely falling._ It took a second to realize Rodney had dipped her back. Before she could finally think to tear her mouth away, he righted her, held on for a few second to finish the kiss properly and ensure she was steady on her feet and then backed up.

Rodney's arrogant smirk was permanently fixed on his face as he turned toward his teammate, "Teyla, after her last trip off world you might want to bring a gun with you."

"I do not believe we are in danger with my people," the Athosian said with a smile.

Jennifer, who was still too dazed to comprehend anything except the pounding of her heart and subsequent rush of blood past her ears couldn't respond as laughter filled the area near the gate.

The kawoosh sounded behind her and Rodney said softly, "I'll see you tomorrow night." Still smiling, he turned toward the stairs up to the control room as Jennifer blindly grabbed her duffel and followed Teyla through the gate.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Warning, typical DaniWilder fluff and such is on hiatus for quite some time to come in this story. I hope I don't lose anyone, but will understand if I do.**

**And thanks to _Koinekid_ for his excellent _Aftermath_ story, which made me think of doing a _Missing_ sequel to _Welcome to Pegasus_. Be sure to check it out.  
**


	4. Jennifer's Uncertainty

**MGM owns all characters and spoilers for Missing.  
**

**A/N: As most of you know I have about 5 active stories on this site in SGA alone, so my apologies that it's taking a long time to update them all. Thanks for all the reviews, which are a 'thank you' note to us authors so don't be afraid to leave them and thanks as always to Betherdy Babe for her beta. **

* * *

"A twenty-four hour quarantine," Jack growled. "Me. _General O'Neill_."

"You've got germs just like the rest of us," Robert chuckled into the phone.

"Funny," Jack muttered. "Anything you want me to say to Jennifer when I see her?"

"Yes, I love you, sweetie, and _I_ trust you are making good choices." Silence came from the other end of the phone after her father spoke.

"I'll be sure to pass it along," the General replied. "I'm off to get stuck in a tin can for a day."

"Enjoy. And Jack," Robert paused, "I meant what I said. Jenny seems really head-over-heels for this guy. Don't ruin it for her because he pissed you off."

"I'll talk to you when I get back," Jack said.

His anger had decreased from what it was after he first heard about McKay and Jennifer. To be honest, his anger was with Richards and anyone else who knew about this but didn't tell him. And with McKay, of course. _He better be in love with her or Russia'll seem like a paradise next to where I'd send him._

* * *

"What a mess. Why can't I control myself around that man? He turns my brain to mush and my body melts in his arms," she muttered to herself as she dropped her bag next to the DHD while the sound of the gate closing filled her ears. "I bet Colonel Carter saw that."

"I don't think Rodney is interested in Colonel Carter." Teyla seemed to be barely holding in her laughter as she scanned the tree line.

"What? I just said that aloud didn't I?" Jennifer groaned as she adjusted her pack.

Teyla smiled.

"_Great_! I told him I wanted to keep things low-key. Why can't he ever listen?" Jennifer was upset she let her emotions slip in front of Rodney's teammate and snapped more at herself than at Teyla.

"You are dating Rodney, are you not?" Teyla turned to face her and the Athosian appeared to tense.

"Um… Well, we… Did he tell you we're dating?" She felt like he really cared about her and didn't think he'd violate her trust even with his teammates.

"Not with any words," Teyla replied in a clipped tone.

Jennifer suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. The way the Athosian surveyed her was frightening. _What's wrong with her?_ "I thought we were keeping it quiet so I'm not sure why he suddenly found it necessary to _show_ everyone."

"Perhaps because he cares a great deal for you and thought you might be nervous going off world," Teyla said.

Jennifer felt uncomfortable as the feelings of guilt at keeping her uncle's identity a secret from Rodney took over. She pushed them aside as the weeks went by and kept saying _I'll tell him when the time is right_, but it never was. Fearful of revealing too much, she tried to change the topic. "We should get going shouldn't we? I heard it's a long walk and I'm sure you understand why I'm not fond of forests anymore." Her attempt at lightening the situation didn't work.

The Athosian stepped in front of her, narrowing her eyes. "Why do you think I asked you to come here before the others?"

"I guess it's not to run a clinic for the Athosian children," Jennifer replied, feeling the woman's anger.

"Rodney is like a brother to me." Teyla did not move from her position slightly in front of Jennifer, but obviously blocked her path.

"I…" Jennifer was silent. She had no response other than the truth that was running through her mind. "You want to make sure I'm good enough for him. Right?"

Teyla did not reply. The Athosian surveyed the young doctor with a brown gaze as if waiting for her to break.

And Jennifer's heart was breaking. In the few minutes she'd spent with this woman who normally exuded calm and peace, her eyes were opened to what she had done. _You're going to break his heart. Not because O'Neill is your uncle, but because you didn't tell him._

Unable to meet Teyla's penetrating gaze any longer, she looked at the duffel on the ground, hoping the soil would open to swallow her up. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then looked back into a face like a protective mother's. "I'm not sure I am… good enough that is."

"We need to go. I'd like to get to the village before it is too late," Teyla said turning quickly. It appeared Rodney's teammate wanted her to know that she was being measured and came up failing.

* * *

The two women walked in silence for quite some time. Teyla was in the lead, striding purposefully through the forest to visit with her people. Jennifer lagged back because every step brought her one second closer to her fate, one that might send her back to Earth. It was blatantly obvious that when Rodney showed up tomorrow night, she had to tell him about her uncle and hope he would understand.

Looking into a forest of trees not unlike the world that had been full of monsters during her first off world mission, a chill ran down her spine. The only sound she heard was her beating heart and the occasional crunch underfoot as she walked. She realized Teyla was quite far ahead of her and increased the pace to catch up.

"Teyla," she called out when she got within a few steps of the Athosian. The hush in the forest made her use a softer voice.

Teyla glanced at her. "We are almost to the village. It's only over this hill before us."

"Oh, that's why it's so quiet." Jennifer felt relieved. _The villagers must have scared the animals away. Maybe they just came through here gathering wood for the night._

Teyla stopped and Jennifer swore the other woman looked guilty.

"What's wrong?" Anxiety came back as the Athosian glanced around their immediate surroundings.

"It is… _unusually_ quiet," Teyla spoke in a hushed voice as well.

"You hadn't noticed? You and Ronon are super warriors, or at least Rodney describes you that way." Jennifer couldn't help but smile as she thought of the admiration and affection in Rodney's face and voice as he described his teammates and their adventures. _Including Sheppard._

Once again a strange look passed over Teyla's face and the girl from Wisconsin swore the exotic beauty was blushing. "You weren't paying attention? You really do have a hot date, like the Colonel said."

A look that should have sent Jennifer running for cover crossed Teyla's face for a moment, but then softened. "We need to go."

"Of course," Jennifer shifted her pack and the duffel back she had been carrying.

"Give me the bag," Teyla said and pulled it from Jennifer's hand before she could protest. She placed it like a backpack over her shoulders and the moved out as quickly as they could toward the top of the hill.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: ****Sorry**** for the OOC Jack. I love the good General but need to manipulate him to do my bidding in this story. **


	5. Empty Village

**MGM owns most characters.**

**A/N: Sorry this story took a while to get back to. I have a big rotation of stories going. Major rewrite of Missing coming so be warned. There are some spoilers for the original, but most of it will be my creation. Thanks to Betherdy for her help but any grammar errors are mine.**

* * *

Teyla and Jennifer ran into the encampment. There was nothing but some supplies strewn on the ground and vacant shelters. The Athosian ran quickly from hut to hut shouting names while Jennifer scanned the tree line, fear paralyzing her.

Any moment she expected a black blur to burst from the trees. Tears threatened as memories of being attacked and watching men torn to pieces came flooding back. Clenching her fists and taking deep breaths, the physician suddenly remembered Gunny had given her a gun, which she stuffed into her backpack. Sliding her arm out made her turn and notice movement on the far side of the camp.

Jennifer ran to Teyla who was coming out of a large ceremonial hut in the center of the village. "Teyla," she whispered loudly. "There's someone in the trees over there."

Teyla followed Jennifer's hand gesture to the other side of the meadow and saw two figures draped in animal hide emerge from the underbrush. The angle of the sun, which was setting already, and their position behind the large structure should have obscured them from the new arrivals' view.

"Quick," Teyla motioned to the trees not far from the camp. "Hide."

Jennifer had hoped the Athosians were returning from a ritual hunt. She'd heard from Richards that they enjoyed hunting even when not necessary for food and often had him join them.

"They're not Athosians, I take it?" Jennifer said quietly as she and Teyla hid behind some logs at the edge of the forest. The Athosian was looking all over with a look of fear on her face. _If Teyla's scared she might as well shoot me now._

The men were getting closer to the village and suddenly sprinted toward the path she and Teyla were just on. A large black duffel bag sat like a neon _Come and Get Me_ sign in the dirt.

"Oh no," Jennifer breathed. "The bag." Her wide brown eyes met Teyla's as more guilt was added to Jennifer's conscience. _First Rodney and now this._

"We must leave," Teyla said as she slowly edged back into the forest.

_Yup, definitely bad. At least we've got a gun and they only seem to have some crossbows._ Ignoring the fact that a crossbow could put a bolt of wood or metal through human flesh, she tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that Teyla could use her little Beretta to put the men down if need be. "Okay," Jennifer replied as she crept low to the ground like Teyla. She followed her companion until they stopped behind a large rock.

"The weapons cache is too far," Teyla said.

"What?"

"My people have a cache of weapons in case the Wraith attack," Teyla explained, looking around the rock to see if the men were following them.

"Who are they? I know that you know who they are," Jennifer asked.

"We'd better make a run for the Gate," Teyla said.

"Let me get my gun first," Jennifer replied as she started putting her pack down.

"You brought a weapon to visit my people?" Teyla asked.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone, but after my last time off world Master Gunny said I better take one every time I go," Jennifer confessed as she started unzipping the bag.

Teyla's head snapped around and her hand grabbed Jennifer's. The sound of the zipper had suddenly seemed to echo through the forest.

Jennifer swallowed hard and glanced around too. Straining to hear something since she couldn't see around the rock only seemed to cause the sound of her hammering heart to beat louder inside her head. "Who _are_ they?"

"Bola Kai," Teyla stated.

"You know them?" Jennifer asked as she glanced around.

"I know _of_ them. The markings on their faces are distinctive to their tribe but I have never crossed paths with them – until now," Teyla confessed as she took Jennifer's pack.

"How dangerous are they? Their weapons look primitive," Jennifer said, hoping that her intuition was wrong.

Teyla clutched the backpack and pulled a knife from her boot. "Beyond dangerous. Let's go."

* * *

Jennifer and Teyla ran as quickly and quietly as they could through the forest. Every step sounded like the crashing of an elephant through the forest to Jennifer. The Athosian didn't give her any more evil looks since the zipper incident, so Jennifer felt confident enough that she wasn't giving away their position. But the fear caused by Teyla's reaction to these primitive people wouldn't go away.

Jennifer could see a clearing up ahead in the trees that would denote the location of the gate. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she concentrated on running over the rough terrain.

Teyla dropped down behind a fallen tree and Jennifer joined her. The two women crawled on knees and elbows along the tree to look down at the gate, which was guarded by four Bola Kai.

The physician looked at Teyla to see what the Athosian wanted to do when the gate came to life. The sound caused her to nearly yell. _Oh no, what if Rodney's coming early?_

Jennifer's wide-eyed look caught Teyla as the Athosian slid her hand into the pack she took from Jennifer and came out with her 9mil Beretta. _Only thirty rounds. Why didn't I take a couple of clips?_

Jennifer didn't need to worry about Rodney coming through the gate because it was only more Bola Kai. _A lot more than thirty rounds could handle._

Teyla nudged Jennifer with her arm, drawing her gaze back to the Athosian. Motioning with her hands, she directed Jennifer's gaze to a large heap of canvas-like material on the ground near the DHD. Focusing to get a better look without moving from the safety of the rotting wood they hid behind, Jennifer felt the icy grips of true terror.

The canvas held P90s, some shotguns and handguns from Atlantis. Odd that a pile of weapons and primitive warriors should instill more terror than mutant creatures, but two important things differed from her last off world disaster. There was no band of trained soldiers with weapons and explosives to protect her and the man she loved more than anything was going to come through that gate the next day and possibly be gunned down before he could get his bearings after being dematerialized.

* * *

Rodney was whistling on his way to the table in the mess hall. Everyone who heard him had to pause what they were doing and stare. News of the Gateroom encounter he had with Doctor Keller that morning made it's way around the base quickly.

_How could McKay get so lucky?_

_I heard she dumped Lorne for him._

_I heard Lorne dumped her. McKay's a rebound._

Dozens of theories swirled around the oblivious genius. He obviously passed the test. _All I needed to do was show Jennifer I wasn't afraid to let anyone know I cared about her._ For once he was truly grateful to John for explaining things to him.

Rodney began to put together a list in his head of everything he was going to need to make the next evening the most amazing Jennifer ever experience. I_ won't push you away the next time I'm lying next to you. _

"Rodney," Colonel Carter called out.

"Hey, Sam," Rodney answered as he made his way to her table. "How are you today?"

"Not as good as you apparently," the Colonel responded.

Rodney felt a blush rise in his cheeks. She was his boss and did witness him kiss a colleague in the Gateroom. "Before you say it, I know it was out of line and won't happen when I'm on duty again."

"I wasn't going to mention it," Sam replied, taking a drink of coffee. "But since you mentioned it, I wanted to say that I think the two of you are perfect for each other."

"Really?" Rodney's expression turned to disbelief.

"I've seen how the two of you work together and seen the looks you share," Sam said as her voice took on a wistful quality. "It's so hard for us in the military to have any type of relationship, but there's no rules against it for you civilians."

"Why, Colonel Carter, do you have your eye on someone?"

Laughter greeted Rodney's question but he was observant enough to notice the pink stain on her cheeks and the fact that she suddenly started talking about some power fluctuations in the Gate bridge network.

**

* * *

A/N: A nod to **_**KoineKid's Aftermath**_** story with the rumor mill of Atlantis at work.**


	6. We're In this Together

**A/N: So sorry for the slow updates on my stories. Life gets in the way of writing much more often than it did before. No formal beta, so mistakes are mine. Thanks _dwparsnip_ for brief beta.  
**

* * *

Jennifer stared in shocked disbelief. _This isn't happening. I'm cuddled up with Rodney on the couch. I never pressured him to make love to me so he never left. I fell asleep during Sixth Sense, which is creepy so that explains all this. _

A touch to her shoulder almost made her scream. She turned to look at Teyla whose brown eyes were wide and her head motioned for them to move down the small incline toward a thicket of brush and trees. Looking back to see the wormhole close, the physician felt like her life was being sucked into a black hole.

After several falls up and down brush covered hills Jennifer found herself alongside Teyla near a riverbank. The Athosian had set a hurried pace through the thick brush once they left the area around the gate.

Jennifer was more scared than she'd ever been. It was only stubborn pride that held the young woman together when she saw the look of fear on the face of the Athosians' leader. Only when they were huddled under a large outcropping of rocks next to the raging river did she tremble and let tears slide down her face. "W-weapons' cache?" she stammered, but already knew the answer.

An affirmative nod from the Athosian was all she got. Teyla was obviously deep in thought as she scanned the riverbank and the tree line on the far shore.

"The guys will be coming through tomorrow," Jennifer stated, knowing Teyla knew this but she needed to say it anyway. "If we don't warn them…"

"I _know_!" Teyla snapped. Her eyes were blazing as they connected with Jennifer's.

"Teyla." Jennifer tried to draw on years of having angry patients, like Rodney, and forced calm into her voice. "Will the Bola Kai kill them or try to capture them?" _Capture might give someone, namely Ronon, a chance to get away._

"We need to find a place to hide for the night," Teyla stated, looking at a ridge across the river. "There is a hunting blind…"

Something in the Wisconsin native snapped. Teyla wasn't telling her everything and didn't want to include her in the plan. "Hey," Jennifer hissed, grabbing the Athosian's arm since she had turned away.

If looks could kill, Teyla's would have done Jennifer in when their eyes met.

"We're in this together. _Like it or not._ And trust me, I _know_ you don't like it," Jennifer snarled, after releasing the other woman's strong arm.

Teyla's face softened slightly.

"I can't begin to imagine what's going through your mind. While we were running I tried to imagine going home and finding it deserted, my Dad, uncle and family gone. I'd probably lose my mind." Jennifer tried to soften the anger flooding her system. She refused to be treated like a useless sidekick even if she couldn't fight like Teyla could. "But we've got to stick together."

Sadness finally enveloped the other woman's exotic features. Her eyes drifted down for a moment before looking back to Jennifer's. "We must move..." She stopped speaking as she heard a new sound.

Jennifer strained her ears and heard what sounded like... "_Drums_?"

"We must go. _Now_!" Teyla got up quickly.

"Are those drums?" Jennifer asked again. Panic was rapidly replacing her stubborn pride as she began to tremble. Too many old black-and-white adventure movies with Dad and Uncle Jack came to mind, people lost in a jungle being hunted by marauding headhunters.

"The hunt begins," Teyla stated as she clutched the hand gun she took from Jennifer's backpack.

"_Hunt_?" the physician squeaked. "What do you mean _hunt_? Like we're prey or something?"

"That is exactly what I mean." Teyla seemed to snap once again. "The Bola Kai will hunt us, capture us, torture us in any way necessary to gain the address of where we came from and then either keep us for breeding stock or kill us."

Jennifer blanched. _Rape. Torture._ Her breaths came in giant gulps. Tears poured down her face. Shaking her head in disbelief, she clung to every possible fact to disprove this theory of Teyla's. "_No_. There aren't any dead, mutilated Athosians here."

"The Bola Kai don't leave much behind once they kill you," Teyla stated, her voice suddenly devoid of the intensity it had before. "We'll follow the river and cross a bridge not too far from here." The Athosian started moving stealthily along the riverbank.

_Cannibals?_ Jennifer swallowed hard and put on the backpack Teyla handed her. A few more tears escaped her eyes as she thought of how Rodney would react when her Uncle Jack showed up to collect her belongings because she'd been killed on New Athos.

* * *

Master Gunnery Sergeant Dwayne Richards didn't need to work the night security shift. His storied career and numerous commendations should have led to a desk job: dishing out assignments, reviewing the enlisted personal on base and at least eight hours of shut-eye each night. But that was not the man he was. Guarding the city, going out with gate teams and training was more his style. No matter what he had done and who knew about it, he was just a grunt at the end of the day.

Something had unsettled the big Marine for the last couple of days. The Replicators hadn't attacked in several weeks and the Wraith were on the run, so the base's threat level had been lowered slightly. _It's always in the calm before the storm that things go wrong._

As if on queue, the gate suddenly activated. He lifted his weapon and turned to Sergeant Campbell. "Wake Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes, sir," the Canadian said as he prepared to see who might be dialing.

Richards jogged down the steps and took up a defensive position at the bottom of the stairs. His fellow Marines took up positions facing the gate and the blue _puddle_ held in check by the shield.

"It's Midway, Master Gunny," Chuck called down a few seconds later. "Someone's coming through."

Richard's brow furrowed as he stepped forward. "Better wake Colonel Carter as well," he replied to Chuck.

A single figure walked through the gate. The tall man looked around the Gateroom and when his eyes met Dwayne's, the Marine suddenly realized why he'd felt anxious the last few days.

Jack O'Neill stepped toe-to-toe with Richards and his brown eyes burned into the Marine's cool grey ones. "I'll deal with you later."

The General turned to walk up the stairs and shouted at Chuck, "Get me McKay in the conference room. Now!"

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging at this point, but I need plenty of time to figure out Rodney and Jack since he really can't throw Rodney off the tower ;-)**


	7. Jennifer's Plan

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update this. Thanks to **_**KoineKid**_** and **_**Betherdy Babe**_** for their brief betas. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Jennifer was still shaking after crossing a suspended rope bridge over half an hour ago. Ever since the physician was about ten, she was terrified of bridges. It made no logical sense because she didn't mind being up high, but put her on a bridge and she panicked.

The rope bridge built by the Athosians was her worst nightmare come true. Of course she had to slip as she crossed it and needed Teyla to pull her back up. The brush with death once again pushed the physician to vow that she'd never go off world once she got back to Atlantis. _Assuming I live to return._

"T-teyla?" she stammered, taking a deep breath and trying to force her body to stop shaking.

"Yes?" Teyla replied in a clipped voice. "Do you need more medicine for your hand?"

"N-no, the rope burn is fine." Jennifer held up her bandaged left hand. _I hope this doesn't leave scars. I've got enough of those already. _"I wanted to know what the plan is for the morning."

"Plan?" Teyla was sitting at the entrance to the hunting blind, which was made up of several fallen trees with shrubs naturally growing around them. The Athosians made mats of leaves and brush to cover the roof of the natural structure.

"Yes. We need to warn the guys about the Bola Kai," Jennifer repeated. Her heart was ratcheting up as she imagined Rodney walking through the gate and getting hit by an arrow or worse.

"We must rest," Teyla said as her gaze swept the area around them.

The moon was high in the night sky and no clouds obscured the stars so Jennifer could see the Athosians' face, which was set like stone. "We'll need to get the radio from the Bola Kai." Jennifer decided she'd talk herself through the plan and if Teyla had any advice she'd listen to it.

"There will be more of them than one weapon can handle so going to the camp is unwise."

Jennifer knew if the Athosian had been with Ronon or Sheppard, she'd never say that. "So then we need to get to the DHD…"

"We cannot dial Atlantis because of the shield if we do not have a radio," Teyla explained, sounding tired and thoroughly annoyed.

"I know that," Jennifer snapped. She was terrified if they didn't find a way that the man she loved was going to be harmed. "I'm talking out loud to try to sort this out. It's the way I work out a seemingly impossible problem."

Teyla turned to look at Jennifer, her eyes narrowing. "It would appear you and Doctor McKay have something in common."

At the mention of Rodney, Jennifer felt her anger at Teyla strengthen. "Yes we do. And I'm doing this to make sure he is going to be safe so I'm asking you help me."

"If you are so concerned then why are you ashamed to be seen with him?" Teyla asked.

Jennifer's eyes widened at the blunt question. "I am _not_ ashamed of Rodney. I'm lucky that he's interested in me."

"Why are you hiding your relationship? It is not forbidden for the two of you to be together." Teyla stared at Jennifer and was studying every movement of the younger woman's face.

Jennifer looked at the woman before her, wanting to get out from under the intense gaze. _Warrior. Leader. Friend and teammate of the man I love. If anyone has a shot of getting out of here it's her. _Those thoughts gave her an idea. "Teyla, what if we went to another planet, an ally's planet? Then called Atlantis."

Teyla raised her eyebrows as she considered Jennifer's suggestion. "We still need to get past the Bola Kai guarding the gate and hope they do not follow us through."

Jennifer's eyes fell on the gun clutched in Teyla's hand. "You stand the best chance of taking them out."

"There are a great deal of them and protecting the Stargate will be their top priority."

"Besides hunting us," Jennifer added.

Teyla nodded and then looked back out the opening. "The hunt appears to have stopped for the night. I can hear some of the animals moving about."

Jennifer swallowed as she imagined the savages she saw around the gate and the warnings that Teyla gave her. "So we'll have to give them something to hunt while the other gets to the DHD."

Teyla turned back to look at Jennifer. "_Bait_?"

"Yes." Jennifer swallowed and sat up straighter. "I can run pretty fast and you're much better with a gun than me."

"I cannot allow you to risk yourself that way," Teyla said.

"Too bad. I'm a doctor. I don't think I could kill a person. You could. If there were three or four at the gate I'd put my money on you in a hand-to-hand fight. You've got thirty rounds." Jennifer nodded to the gun. "Piece of cake. Besides you know who to dial better than me."

"Do I need to remind you of what will happen to you if you get captured?"

"No," Jennifer said with a forced smile. "I'm thinking about it constantly, but this is the best chance." Her resolve was solidifying as she imagined Rodney being tortured.

Teyla slowly nodded. "If you are certain?"

"Yes. I love Rodney and this is the best chance we have of protecting him," Jennifer stated. A confidence she lost over the last few months returned. "Teyla, I need you to tell Rodney that I love him if I don't survive."

"Doctor…"

"Please don't stop me. I need to tell someone," Jennifer interrupted. "I haven't been honest with Rodney, or anyone else since I got here. It started as a simple secret of omission but the longer I held it, the harder it got to admit. Now it will be viewed as a betrayal of trust in Rodney's eyes." The young woman couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "He won't forgive me because if I loved him and trusted him I would have told him a long time ago." An angry swipe at her eyes with her jacket stung, but she welcomed the pain.

Teyla didn't speak but it was obvious from her darkening look that the Athosian was going to defend the man she thought of as her brother if need be.

"I… My uncle is… I'm Jack O'Neill's niece." Having finally said the words made Jennifer feel a little better. _Why couldn't I do this with Rodney?_

"You did not tell anyone for fear they would judge you based on your family," Teyla stated.

"You understand?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes. I do understand your struggle. I am the daughter of Taggan and Torren, rulers of my people. I was _destined_ to lead. Do you think anyone saw _me _when I was younger? I often told no one who I was when I went to visit new planets. The desire to be judged for ones own merits is common."

"Uncle Jack was married to my Aunt Sarah. They've been divorced for a long time but my dad and I were so close to him that we stayed in touch. Jack and my dad are closer than he is to his brother, George." Jennifer chuckled. "I guess you'll have to tell him about this too. He'll be pretty upset."

"I have been on plenty of missions with your people that should have ended in our death and we succeeded."

"Because of Sheppard and Rodney. Two extremely stubborn men."

"Yes," Teyla said with a gentle smile. "Rodney is a stubborn man. Once he sets his mind on something it takes near death to keep him from going after it. I do not believe he will leave you once you tell him about your uncle."

"Except that my uncle will threaten to kill him." Jennifer sighed as she suddenly settled back to rest.

* * *

Rodney was standing on a balcony looking over the city of Atlantis at night. A gentle breeze blew over his bare skin.

"Rodney?" a soft, sexy voice called from the room behind him. "Where did you go?"

"I just needed to get some air," he replied unable to keep a grin off his face.

"Too hot in here for you?" the voice was right behind him now.

Rodney spun and captured his lover in his arms. "You are a hot woman, but I've never backed away because of the heat."

Arms slid around his shoulders. "Not what I heard. Lorne says you were worried about sunburn on your sensitive skin…"

"Did you have to bring up another man at a time like this?" Rodney pulled her close and leaned down…

"Doctor McKay! Doctor McKay, please respond." Chuck's voice pulled Rodney out of his slumber.

"Argh!" He glanced at the clock, noting it was 2am. "What the hell?"

Blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes, Rodney found his earwig. "You better have found a ZedPM," he snapped at his countryman.

"General O'Neill wants to talk to you immediately. He's on his way to your quarters since you didn't answer the page."

"My quarters?" Rodney had no clue why Jack O'Neill would come to Pegasus and need to talk to him so much he'd come to his quarters in the middle of the night. _Thank goodness I was only dreaming about Jennifer and she's not here._

_TBC_

**

* * *

A/N: I have an irrational fear of bridges so I'm giving it to Jennifer.**_  
_


	8. Uncle Jack

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and still following this story. Thanks a great deal to **_**KoineKid**_** and **_**Dwparsnip**_** for their feedback. Yes, DWP, I lifted some of your lines word-for-word from your suggestions. Once again, the reminder that General O'Neill is OOC and some other characters might be too.**

* * *

Jack O'Neill fought down the anger that coursed through him as he stopped in front of the door belonging to Rodney McKay. Images of Jennifer as a pre-teen girl floated to the front of his mind, especially the time he took her to a Father/Daughter dance because Robert hurt his back. The halo of blond hair, which she'd curled into ringlets, and the satin, poufy pink dress she wore had made her look like a little angel.

That picture of innocence was replaced by a darker image. _On the other side of this door_ _Jennifer could be in a skimpy nightgown under the covers in __**his**__ bed._ A growl issued from deep in his chest as he slammed his hand against the door mechanism. Since his gene was so strong the door swooshed open to reveal Doctor Rodney McKay pulling on a pair of pants.

Jack took in the empty, messed up bed and the closed bathroom door. "Where is she?" he barked as he stalked into the room.

"_Who_?" McKay snapped. "What the hell gives you the right to storm into my quarters in the middle of the night?"

Jack looked to his left shoulder and then his right. "These little stars," he quipped mirthlessly. "They're great little door openers. Now, where's my niece?" His voice was low and clipped.

"_Niece_?" Rodney finally got his pants zipped and ran a hand through his hair, which was still sticking up. "Who the hell is your niece and what's she got to do with me?"

"So Jennifer didn't tell you that I'm her uncle?" Jack shot back. The shock on Rodney's face gave Jack great satisfaction. _So she's not totally wrapped around his finger._

"N-no, but… why are you here at," he glanced at the clock near his bed, "4:00am!"

"For crying out loud, you're twice her age. I'm here to keep her from being taken advantage of during your mid-life crisis." O'Neill moved into the room as the man in front of him crossed his arms over his t-shirt that read _Know-It-All University_. O'Neill's eyes narrowed as he remembered buying Jennifer a t-shirt like that when she got her bachelors degree in biochemistry at eighteen.

"Taken advantage of? Twice her… I'm not twice her age!" the physicist shouted as he stepped in front of the General. "Now what the hell are you doing in my quarters?"

"Is she in the bathroom?"

"Jennifer's not here."

"You're a lucky man," O'Neill said as he relaxed knowing none of the images he thought about would pop out of the bathroom. "If I'd found her in your bed I'd probably hurt you." Jack let Rodney mull that over for a minute before adding, "Or at the very least exiled you to Midway with Lee and Kavanagh for the rest of your career."

"Midway?" McKay shouted incredulously, his blue eyes wide and his face white as a sheet. "What the hell are you talking about? Jennifer's a grown women, who is only **thirteen** years younger than me, not half my age." McKay's color was returning as he pointed a finger at O'Neill. "Just because you're a General it doesn't give you the right to come into my quarters and grill me about my relationship with Jennifer."

"If Jennifer could get hurt, I'll get involved."

"I'm not going to hurt Jennifer," Rodney barked as anger contorted his face, which was now bright red.

"Do you think once you're through with her, it won't hurt her?" Jack ground out. "She's a sweet kid who grew up way too fast and she doesn't deserve to be a trophy for an arrogant, self-centered man like you."

"Trophy… What the… Self-centered?" Rodney started rambling and O'Neill pounced.

"Or she is just a fill in because you couldn't get Carter?"

"_Carter_. What…" McKay stopped talking, as he looked too angry to put words together. "Get the hell out of here." He pointed toward the door.

Jack crossed his arms. "Tell me you're through with Jennifer."

"Never," Rodney barked. "Jennifer's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Jack heard a sound behind them, but didn't turn. "Of course she is. She's beautiful, intelligent, _young_."

"Out!" McKay yelled again.

"Tell me you won't sleep with my niece again!" Jack raised his voice and got in McKay's face.

"_Niece_?" a couple of surprised voices said from behind O'Neill and McKay.

"I'm not sleeping with Jennifer!" Rodney snapped.

"General!" Samantha Carter's voice registered with Jack.

_They aren't sleeping together? What the hell is he waiting for?_ Jack stared into the intense blue eyes blazing before him. McKay was breathing heavily and had his hands fisted. O'Neill realized if this were anyone else they probably would have hit him by now. For the first time Jack O'Neill wondered if he'd made a mistake.

"General," Sam's determined voice spoke from next to him. "Rodney, will you excuse the General and I?"

"I'd appreciate if you hauled his ass out of my quarters," Rodney growled, crossing his arms.

Jack turned to see Richards and Sheppard standing outside the door. He glared at the Master Gunny as he walked by him. "Get Jennifer."

"She's not here, sir," Richards replied as he stood at attention.

"Where is she?" Jack asked. "You're supposed to go with her when she goes off world."

"She's on New Athos with Teyla," the Marine replied.

"Bring her home," he snapped.

"Yes, sir," Richards replied and turned to call Chuck.

"General," Sam said. "Can I have a word, _sir_?"

Jack turned to look at an angry set of blue eyes and saw a look of betrayal on her face. Walking with her down the corridor and into an alcove for some privacy, the General explained, "Jennifer didn't want anyone to know. She was afraid someone would think I got her this job, which is the furthest from the truth. She'd be in the SGC with Lam if I had my way but no she wanted to work with Beckett because he's the best."

"I've been here almost four months now. Didn't you think I needed to know?" Sam crossed her arms and glared.

"Richards was supposed to be watching her." Jack glanced toward the corridor where the Marine was talking to Chuck. "And he did a lousy job."

"Not as bad as the one you just did by storming in at all hours of the morning, pissing off my head of science and basically calling him out for being in love with your niece." Sam continued to glare at him and Jack felt his anger flee.

"In love with her?"

"Yes. McKay's changed in so many ways since being in the Pegasus galaxy. His capacity to care about more other people than himself has grown exponentially and with _your_ niece in particular. They've been trying keeping it a secret, but on a military base with the best of the best the only ones clueless are those two." Sam was trying hard to keep her voice down. "Now if you're done being an ass, _sir_, you better apologize to McKay and then tell me all about your niece."

"I'm not apologizing to him…" Jack started only to be cut off.

"Ma'am. Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but Chuck can't raise New Athos," Master Gunny Richards said.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: This was a hard chapter as O'Neill rarely fights-really fights-with anyone on the show so it was tough to put him in this situation. I've also never written Sam/Jack as a couple so again there's no canon basis for it. Thanks for letting me dabble. **


	9. Despair

**A/N: Thanks for all the faithful reviewers and readers. I'm glad I didn't let you down with the Jack/Rodney scene. No real beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Jennifer felt her heart rate increase to a thunderous pace. _I need to relax, I'm not even running yet. _She took a deep breath, followed by another, trying to concentrate only on the in and out of her breathing. The scents of the forest assaulted her nostrils and brought her back to happier times camping with Dad and Uncle Jack. _That's all this is, a race back to the campsite. _

She and Teyla had worked their way quietly back to the gate at dawn. There was no sign of the Bola Kai hunting for them. Teyla thought they didn't want to exert themselves over night since the two of them should be easy prey. The Athosian said their enemies' overconfidence could be used against them. Jennifer wasn't sure about that so she spent the morning trying not to throw up.

A hand squeezed her arm, drawing her out of her thoughts. Looking into brown eyes that held an intense expression, Jennifer realized it was time. She nodded to the Athosian and prepared to move into position when they heard the familiar sound of the gate dialing.

Jennifer's heart leapt for a moment. _Rodney's coming!_ That instant of joy was shattered by the sound of gunfire. She and Teyla moved along the ridge and peered carefully over a fallen tree to see several Bola Kai shooting randomly at the kawoosh and the subsequent puddle. Jennifer knew the bullets couldn't go through to Atlantis, if it was Atlantis dialing, but they would hit anyone who exited the gate.

No one came out of the gate after a minute though. Jennifer leaned very close to Teyla's ear once the gate closed and whispered, "What was that?"

"Someone radioed?" Teyla offered with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Or dialed a wrong number," Jennifer countered. She couldn't let herself believe that Atlantis would be dialing ten hours early. _Unless Gunny's sixth sense is going off because we're in danger. No, don't go there. Concentrate on the plan._

Teyla's eyes narrowed as if to say _Don't be so negative. _The Athosian then inclined her head and looked off in the distance as a sign for Jennifer to move.

The physicain took another deep breath. Her thoughts were apparently dead on; the Bola Kai would kill anyone who came through the gate. _Nothing's changed, _she said to herself. _You still need to draw enough of them away for Teyla to dial and get through the gate. _

The plan was for Jennifer to be some distance away from the Athosian leader, draw their attention, run as fast as she could back to the bridge and, once across, cut the ropes with a knife Teyla gave her. The bridge would collapse with any weight with the next easiest place to cross the river miles away Jennifer should have plenty of time to get back to the hunter's blind and hide. They didn't discuss what would happen if any part of the plan failed.

Another nudge from Teyla brought her back to the present again._ It's time to go. How the hell do I get their attention?_ Jennifer felt a stab of fear as she began to tremble and felt a tear slide out of her eye. _Now's not the time_. But she couldn't control herself.

The physician grabbed Teyla's arm carefully to avoid the handgun and leaned close, "Tell Rodney I love him."

"Jennifer…" Teyla began only to stop. There was nothing the warrior could say to the physician that would make this any easier.

The girl from Wisconsin looked at Teyla for a moment before her eyes were drawn to the gun. _Of course!_ An idea suddenly popped into her head, Before she could say anything to Teyla, adrenaline kicked in and Jennifer grabbed the handgun.

Rushing some distance from Teyla, she jumped up and fired two shots. The distance and her aim were off but it drew the Bola Kai's attention. She ducked down, scurried back another way, jumped up, fired two more shots. Then she scampered toward Teyla, tossing the gun in her general direction, and ran.

* * *

At the top of the hill, she saw half of the Bola Kai near the gate head in her direction, firing randomly as they went. _Great, they bought it. They think I'm armed and possibly that there's more than one of me._ She allowed herself a moment of pride at decreasing the warriors Teyla had to battle. _But now four savages are running toward me and I'm unarmed. _The physician took off down the hill before they got within firing range.

Jennifer was certain she ran for hours, but a glance at her watch, as she paused behind a large outcropping of rocks, told her it was only about ten minutes. _Teyla should be fighting at the gate by now._ She heard periodic gunfire close to her position, which told her that the Bola Kai were still behind her. It was unsettling but she was glad they hadn't turned back. _Teyla has a better chance against four than eight._

After her brief respite she took off again heading toward a new sound, the river. Her body got into a zone and all she noticed was her footing. A few slips and some branches to the face were the worst injuries she sustained by the time she broke free of the underbrush with the river in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she frantically looked up and down the cliff edge. _Where's the bridge?_ Tears of frustration fell unchecked as she tried to calm her racing heart. One glance at the churning, raging water that was at least a hundred feet below her caused the physician to turn and face the forest. Angry shouts and the occasional gunshot descended on her position. There was nowhere for the young woman to go. "No, no, no!"

* * *

Rodney wavered between anger and pain so often the past half-hour that he gave up trying to rationalize away either emotion. Jennifer was Jack O'Neill's niece and she never told him. Her family relations really didn't concern Rodney-he'd like to get along with her dad but that was all. It was the fact that she kept a secret of such magnitude that hurt him the most. _Did I really fall for a woman that only wanted me for a casual fling?_

Before he could answer the question for himself, the cause of his anger resurfaced. General O'Neill wanted to go collect Jennifer… _alone_. Master Gunny Richards along with Colonels Carter and Sheppard refused to allow it so a compromise was reached. O'Neill, Sheppard, Ronon and Richards were going through the gate to see why the radio was down and to get Jennifer.

McKay was left on Atlantis with Lorne and the Major's team as potential back up if something was amiss. Rodney was certain some Athosian turned the radio off during the celebration. He had complete confidence that the Athosians and Teyla could handle any problem that might possibly arise.

The physicist found himself pacing in the control room after being left out though. Colonel Carter came up the stairs and offered him a wary smile because it was obvious O'Neill kept the secret from her as well. _They do a terrible job of keeping their affections secret._

Chuck dialed the gate and called one more time to no response on the radio. The Canadian glanced at his fellow countryman. "Silence, Doctor."

"Really? I didn't know that's what silence sounded like," Rodney barked, hoping he could unleash his pent up anger on the technician.

"Colonel Sheppard," Chuck said, ignoring Rodney. "No response."

"Okay. We'll radio back once we find out what's happened," John said. "Major Lorne, standby."

"Yes, sir," the Major replied.

Rodney avoided the Major's eye, as he knew what must have been going through the other man's mind. Evan made his initial interest in Jennifer clear even though the physician rejected him. _I bet he's waiting to pounce once she officially dumps me._

The radio channel was left open as the General and others went through the gate. Multiple shouts and gunfire erupted causing everyone to jump in the control room a few seconds later.

"Sheppard?" Rodney shouted as he ran down the stairs to the open wormhole.

Lorne bolted up the stairs to the jumper bay without Carter asking him too.

More gunfire and indistinguishable shouts came over the intercom. "Sheppard!" he screamed as the gunfire subsided.

"Colonel Carter, this is Sheppard. I need at least two more teams and a full emergency medical unit."

"John, what's going on?" Rodney couldn't hide the panic or cold feeling going through his chest.

"We'll need you with a scanner, Rodney," John replied. "Jennifer's in danger."

Rodney ran to the wormhole, his Tac vest, scanner and weapon forgotten in the control room.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I will try to get another chapter up quickly. I've only got 4 active stories now, so I should get it done faster than before.**


	10. The Heroes Arrive

**A/N: Thanks to dwparsnips and Betherdy Babe for their beta. **

* * *

Jennifer had gotten her tears of frustration under control but continued to stare up and down the cliff, trying to force the bridge to appear where it obviously wasn't. _How could I have gotten lost?_ She did run in a zigzagging pattern as she tried not to be a lucky shot for the bullets being fired at her, but it shouldn't have put her so far off course. The Bola Kai knew how to pull the trigger but aiming wasn't something they'd come close to mastering.

The thought of the four brutes she'd seen racing behind her put enough fear in her system to get her moving faster than she had planned. The stitch in her side was proof of that. In addition to running faster, she'd also obviously not paid any attention to the direction she ran in_._ Now that she was faced with a dead end, the terror that bubbled right behind her disbelief in the situation rose to the surface.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._ As she repeated the mantra as she rested for a moment, hidden by a large fallen tree near the edge. _Think, Keller._ _You've got a small knife. If you jump you'll probably die._ The river was full of rocks bigger than she was so it wasn't really an option.

_You just need to avoid capture for an hour or so. You've probably run for a half of an hour already._ She moved her arm to shake the sleeve back on her coat and looked at her watch. Five minutes had passed since she last checked the time. It was impossible to keep a tear from sliding out of her left eye. Squeezing her eyes shut for a few seconds prevented others from following.

At least until she opened her eyes and turned into a large fist that connected with her upper right cheekbone. The impact sent her head snapping back and the rest of her body followed it, dropping her to the ground. Jennifer's first reaction was to shout, but the massive body that stepped in front of her fuzzy vision silenced her.

The Bola Kai stood taller than Ronon, with his shoulders appearing as wide as his body because of the massive animal pelt he wore. Half of his face was painted black and his hair hung longer than her own. Another massive man with a shaved head stepped into view behind the one who hit her. He appeared to wear armor and his eyes had black painted around them.

Jennifer's eyes refocused as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Who are you?" a deep voice growled.

"I… I am Athosian," she stammered.

"She is not Athosian," the bald one said as he moved to the side of the first man.

"I am Adira," Jennifer lied. "We returned yesterday from a trading mission. What did you do with the others?"

"They were gone when we got here," the first man growled.

"Omal will want to question her," the bald man said as his eyes traveled over her body. "Perhaps we'll get to keep her if he doesn't want her."

Bile rose in Jennifer's throat and she had to swallow hard. "I mean my friends in the forest. What did you do with them?"

The two men seemed taken aback and glanced at the tree line. Jennifer took that opportunity to slide the knife and its sheath under her jacket as she moved onto all fours to stand. She knew it was a stupid idea to turn her back on them, but she felt stronger by having Teyla's knife. _As if it can give you any of her fighting powers._

Jennifer got to her feet and looked up at the men before her. Both of them looked hungrily at her and she was glad Teyla made her keep her black leather coat on. She'd said she could run faster without it, but having only a thin cotton t-shirt would have left her feeling even more exposed than now.

"There's no one here. Only the one we killed at the gate," Baldy said.

"Teyla," she gasped as a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Jennifer knew in that instant that it was all over. Her body started to shake, but she had no time to give in to the terror because a third Bola Kai showed up.

"Bring her," he growled.

* * *

Rodney ran into a large clearing that surrounded the New Athos stargate. There were seven or eight bodies on the ground with various manner of leather, animal hides or _armor_ on them. General O'Neill, Master Gunny Richards and Ronon were prowling around the edge of the clearing with guns raised and occasionally shooting into the forest.

Sheppard was kneeling next to a body and it appeared he was trying to hold that person down.

"Teyla!" Rodney shouted as he ran to his teammates.

Once he was close enough he saw her bloody face and shouted, "Oh God. Where's Jennifer?" His eyes darted around but no sign of the woman he loved could be seen. "Teyla…"

"McKay, where the hell is your gear?" John yelled as he looked at Rodney clad only in his black uniform jacket.

"Where's Jennifer?" His eyes tried to penetrate the early dawn darkness that still clung to the thick forest surrounding them.

"Out there." John nodded toward the woods. "Your scanner could help us narrow down where to look for her."

The wormhole had shut down once Rodney got through and it suddenly reactivated.

"Secure the gate," O'Neill shouted.

John jumped up and shoved Rodney down near Teyla, handing him a 9 mil. Raising his P90, the Colonel called in his radio, "Atlantis is that you?"

"Major Lorne, sir, I'm on my way."

"Stop inside the gate and pick up McKay." John turned to look down at the physicist who was still next to Teyla looking at the bodies lying in the clearing.

"Who are they?" he finally asked.

"Bola Kai," Ronon said as he paced nearby. "Primitive warriors."

"They've got our guns," Rodney noticed.

"Weapons cache," Teyla said softly from her position lying on the ground.

"Teyla." Rodney turned to his teammate ashamed that he'd forgotten about her as his fear for Jennifer consumed him.

"Jen-jennifer lead them away so I could get through gate," Teyla said as she labored to get the words out.

"What? Teyla, is she armed?" O'Neill asked as he stopped next to them.

"Kn-knife," the Athosion replied before she lost consciousness.

"Against them?" Rodney looked at the massive figures around the clearing. He was terrified of their appearance and he knew they were all dead. The bullet holes in their heads proved it. "And now they're chasing her?" A sick feeling caused his stomach to threaten to heave.

Jack O'Neill looked into Rodney's eyes and the physicist knew exactly what was going through the General's mind. _Jennifer was alone and unarmed in the forest hunted by these things. _

The jumper landed to the side of the clearing and Carson, several Marines and Lorne ran down the ramp.

"Bloody hell," Carson shouted. "What's happened?" He quickly made his way to Teyla.

"McKay, get a life signs detector. You're with me," O'Neill shouted.

Rodney ran to the jumper, encountering Sergeant Warrington on the ramp. The Marine handed the physicist a Tac vest and a gun. His brown eyes and the set on his face told Rodney no one was going to survive an encounter from the big Bermudan, who was protective of Jennifer since her first off world mission.

In the background Rodney heard O'Neill shout at Sheppard for quoting regulation and threatening to send him back to Antarctica if he didn't let the General look for his niece.

"Fine," John said. "Ronon, Richards, you're with McKay and the General. Warrington, Carter, Raven, you're with me. Mehra, Klein, stay with Carson and get him and Teyla through the gate. Lorne, see if you can find anything from the air. Stay cloaked in case they get lucky with some of our bigger guns. And dial Atlantis for more teams."

Rodney clutched the life signs detector Warrington handed him as he made his way to Ronon, Richards and Jennifer's Uncle.

"McKay," Jack said. "Let's find Jennifer."

Rodney looked into eyes that flashed with more anger than he'd ever seen from O'Neill only an hour ago. Now they were full of concern and a faith that Rodney would lead the way. He felt a sliver of pride that O'Neill at least respected his ability. One last glance at the monsters that had taken down the strongest woman he'd met before Jennifer and his jaw set. "Yes, sir."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: This story has captured my muse lately since it's drawing toward its conclusion.**


	11. Jennifer's Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks _BetherdyBabe_ for helping with this.** **This was so hard to write. It's really hard to beat up your own creation and not feel awful about it. **

* * *

Jennifer's sense of panic and despair were gone, replaced by a numbness she felt twice before in her lifetime: the death of her mother and the death of her cousin. _Fitting since I'm heading to my own death._ After waiting for a couple more warriors to join them, the Bola Kai led Jennifer back into the forest. She buried herself as far as she could in her mind during the walk, trying not to think about what might be in store for her. _It's only flesh. You'll still be Jennifer if they torture your body. _

The genius whose mind was always racing couldn't turn off the imagery for too long. Choking back a sob, the young woman thought of escaping from the Bola Kai some day and returning to Atlantis an abused and tormented woman. She squeezed her eyes shut as a picture formed in her mind of Rodney looking at her in disgust.

Opening her eyes and blinking back tears, Jennifer was afraid she was going to lose her mind long before the Bola Kai could attempt to extract information from her. _Get a grip. No one's done anything but punch you in the face so far. Maybe they won't do all the awful things you're thinking about._

Taking deep breaths to control her suddenly erratic heartbeat, Jennifer heard a roaring in her ears. _I can't pass out._ Looking at the towering giants around her only increased the anxiety she had worked hard to ignore. The trees that rose up blocking out the morning light made her feel even smaller and more helpless.

The roaring got louder and she suddenly remembered the river to their right. _I should've tried to get down the bank instead of whining about losing the bridge._ Looking longingly at the gap in the distance that identified the deep river valley, her eyes caught on a rope.

Stopping and staring, she saw the bridge. A surge of hope pushed all the darkness aside.

"Move." An angry voice and a hard shove to her back propelled Jennifer into action. Because she'd been basically a robot since they moved out, stopping when they told her to and moving without complaint, they didn't stand too close to her. The gap between Baldy and a warrior barely taller than her beckoned to the physician.

Jennifer looked back at the man who had hit her and was about to say something when distant gunfire could be heard, a lot of gunfire. "Rodney?"

The Bola Kai lifted their weapons and looked to the West of their position. Jennifer snapped into action and darted between the warriors. She ran faster than she ever had in her life, the bridge a beacon of hope. _I only need to get across, cut the rope and wait for rescue. _

The steady gunfire stopped only to start again in a random pattern. _At least we're still fighting. _Jennifer felt every gunshot was bringing her closer to rescue and she almost let a feeling of relief fill her. The edge of the forest was in sight down a small incline.

* * *

She plunged into a heavy thicket of brush with thorns and heavy branches that tore at her clothing to get there. Swearing, she struggled to get out and was forced to leave her jacket. The branches and cold air assaulted her bare arms; drawing her further out of the fog she'd been in while with the Bola Kai.

_The knife!_ Jennifer looked around in panic and saw it under the brush near her jacket, which was hanging in the branches. Jennifer knelt down and pulled it out. As she backed away from the bush her right foot fell into a hole and her body twisted, falling backwards down the incline.

A sharp pain tore through Jennifer's right leg. The ankle stayed wedged in the hole as her body fell in the opposite direction. The physician knew something bad happened to the tendons and bones in her body. The terrified woman screamed in pain and frustration. The bridge was close but no way she'd be able to run there and get across with a broken foot.

Jennifer sat up and lifted her foot out of the hole. Of course all the screaming and noise had drawn one of the Bola Kai she'd run away from to her location. As tears ran down her face she saw the large man who'd punched her coming around the bush. Clutching her leg, she pulled herself backwards with her other hand that also held the knife.

"Where are you going, _Athosian_?" he spat. He aimed a P90 at her. "I should kill you but Omal will kill me." His eyes raked her body, which was more exposed under the light blue t-shirt than it had been.

The leer and his tongue licking his lips made Jennifer feel sick. "They'll kill you when they get here," she yelled.

"Who? There are over a hundred Bola Kai here."

Jennifer gripped the knife in her left hand, hidden by the leaves on the ground. "The rest of _my_ tribe will kill all hundred of you if you kill me."

"Then I better enjoy myself before then." He laughed and threw the animal hide off his body revealing heavily tattooed arms. His intentions were clear to the injured woman. The bile rose in her throat as he moved faster than she expected. Within seconds he was straddling her thighs and reaching for her shirt.

Jennifer felt like she was watching someone else move as her arm swung in a wide arc, slashing a fine red line across his throat with the knife. His black eyes widened and his hands grabbed her shoulders. An angry scream came out of his throat as his hands tightened their hold on her thin frame. She switched the knife in her right hand and stabbed with all the terror and fear inside her into the leather tunic he wore.

His eyes widened more and a gurgle could be heard in his throat. The pressure on her body increased as a sticky substance flowed from the entry wound of the knife down her arm. It seemed like an eternity that they were locked in their current position. The massive warrior hovering over his terrified prey that suddenly struck back.

On the planet of New Athos in the Pegasus Galaxy, Doctor Jennifer Keller had just done the unthinkable. She'd killed a man. It didn't take years of medical experience for her to know that her knife went between his ribs, slicing into his heart. The enormity of what she'd done left her frozen.

The thudding of feet and the removal of the body from her barely registered. Where a hairy, painted face had been was now treetops with sunlight filtering through. She was so lost at violating her most sacred oath that she didn't _feel_ the boot connect with her right side. Her body lifted several inches from the forest floor as an angry scream came from Baldy. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her up so he could backhand her across the face.

The daze and shock remained after her head snapped back. Whatever he was shouting was lost as she stared up at the sky. She could taste the familiar metallic flavor that spoke of blood in her mouth once again. The monster attack hurt like hell and she knew the pain this behemoth was inflicting on her with his punches should hurt, but the numbness wouldn't disappear. _I watched a man die. The man I killed. An animal, but still a man. _

Jennifer was once again lying on the ground. Baldy had raised his boot and she could see the worn leather at the heel of his shoe. She closed her eyes waiting for it to crush her windpipe, but that didn't happen.

Popping sounds like firecrackers at Uncle Jack's big 4th of July bashes rang through the forest. Jennifer reopened her eyes to see Baldy falling across her legs like a tree, a single bullet hole between his eyes, which stared into her own. _Another dead man._

Jennifer heard the thudding of boots and closed her eyes. For a moment the anger and fear she'd felt tried to resurface and force her to push the body off her and crawl away, but she quickly pushed it aside to return to the numb place she'd found. She knew the other Bola Kai would ravage her body and she could do nothing to stop them.

As the noises got closer she heard something she'd lost all hope of ever hearing again, Rodney McKay screaming _Jennifer_ at the top of his voice.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: My beta wanted me to end this with hope so I did. Next chapter I promise you'll see some other POVs and more Bola Kai death.**


	12. Jennifer's Dream

**A/N: Thanks for all the support for this story. I appreciate you staying with me since _Welcome to Pegasus_. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Rodney spun in a circle. There were life signs all around them, some moved toward the gate and some moved away. He felt tears of frustration pressuring his eyes and a massive migraine coming on. _How the hell do we know where Jennifer is?_ "There's so many of them," he finally whined. O'Neill and Ronon were ahead of him and Richards was close to his side.

"There's a river due east of here," the Marine said. "And a rope bridge to the other side."

"Jennifer could be planning on cutting it with Teyla's knife," the General said as slowed and looked at the life signs detector that Rodney held. "There are two groups near the river."

"And a single figure out in front…" Rodney stopped speaking because the single figure stopped moving and two others closed in. His anxiety increased and he started shouting at the soldiers. "We've gotta move. They're gonna captured her."

O'Neill and Richards took off faster than Rodney could ever imagine the older men capable of. The physicist stashed his detector, gripped the P90 dangling from his vest and ran after them with Ronon at his side.

Rodney's desire to get to Jennifer before those animals that beat Teyla could hurt her pushed his normally cautious nature to the wind. They encountered several groups of Bola Kai and cut them down with a hail of bullets from Rodney and O'Neill's P90s, Gunny's shotgun and Ronon's energy weapon. None of the men glanced at the bodies as they ran because there was no doubt the warriors were dead.

When they crested the hill Rodney saw a scene he'd prayed never to encounter. One of the Bola Kai was kicking at something, which had to be Jennifer. Rodney raised his gun, but knew he was too far to make the sounded from slightly ahead of him. Richards changed guns, took aim while on the run and put down the warrior with a single shot to the head.

Rodney screamed Jennifer as he saw the figure fall to let her know help was on the way.

* * *

Jennifer wouldn't allow herself to believe the voice was Rodney's. It had to be a trick of her imagination. The pounding sound continued, making her squeeze her eyes tighter and withdraw into a place where the savages couldn't touch her, a place where she was safe: in Rodney's arms.

Within seconds the physicist was cradling her against his chest as heartbeat drummed in her ear. He pressed kisses to her hair and his hand gently touched her face.

She felt someone lift her leg and screamed in pain. As in the jumper when Carson was trying to treat her, Rodney's voice angrily shouted at whoever hurt her. Her head was pressed to his chest and she slid her arms around his waist trying to mold herself against him. _I'm safe. Those animals can't touch me because I belong to Rodney. _"I love you," she said to her imaginary boyfriend.

"Oh, Jennifer, I love you too," he replied and she felt him hold her tightly in return.

A smile spread over her face. _As long as he loves me, I can handle anything._

When she was extricated from Rodney's arms however she screamed and thrashed, sending pain shooting through her leg. Those animals couldn't take her away from him and she screamed Rodney, reaching for him as she was lifted off the ground.

"Jennifer! Jenny, calm down. It's me," a new voice spoke near her ear.

She twisted and tried to get away from this person whose arms were even stronger than Rodney's.

"Jennifer, I'm right here," Rodney replied. "Your Uncle Jack's gonna carry you. I need to coordinate with Lorne in the jumper. You're safe. We're going home."

"Uncle Jack?" Jennifer finally opened her eyes and looked into brown eyes that were full of pain and anger.

"I'm here, Jenny," Jack O'Neill replied as he held his niece in his arms. "We're getting you home."

Sudden gunfire made Jennifer flinch and look around. She saw Richards behind Rodney and Ronon in front of them. The men started shooting into the trees as Rodney shouted, "Here they come!" The physicist picked up his P90 from the ground and started shooting, while Jack crouched with Jennifer.

"Are you really here? I'm not dreaming?" she asked quietly as she raised a shaky hand to touch her uncle's face. She stopped once she saw the blood on her arm.

"No, Jenny, we're here," Jack replied with a grim expression on his face.

Jennifer's eyes zeroed in on the blood on her left arm and then looked at her right, which was covered with more red. Her eyes to the ground and saw the two dead Bola Kai. Her eyes widened and a tremor shook her body. "I killed him."

"Good girl," her uncle replied. "McKay, where's that jumper?"

"Lorne can't land too close. There's a clearing a quarter of a mile to the west," Rodney said. "There's about twenty or so life signs between us and them."

Ronon nodded to Richards, who grabbed a couple clips from his vest. "No problem," the Satedan said. "I'll take point. Shoot at everything the moves, McKay."

Rodney looked at Jennifer and smiled. "You're safe now." Given the fact that he just said twenty men were headed their way, Jennifer suddenly wasn't sure if this was reality.

Turning to look at her uncle, who was looking past the others, she let out a whimper. Jack's eyes connected with hers. "I-I… He's… I stabbed him."

"Jennifer, he was going to kill you," her uncle replied in a gentle voice.

Gunfire erupted and she clutched her uncle's vest with her bloody hands. "Not at first," she replied as her attacker's face filled her eyes.

"Then all the better you killed him before he did anything to you," her uncle's voice shook with contained fury.

"I…" The first sob shook her frame as she realized what might have happened to her.

Her uncle shushed her and held her closely. "Let's get back home and then we can talk about this." His brown eyes held gentleness only his most beloved friends and family got to see.

She couldn't hold in her tears anymore and buried her head against her uncle's neck. He stood and shouted at the men to clear a path. Gunfire continued, but Jennifer escaped back into her fantasy world. _A world where Rodney McKay knows about Uncle Jack and still loves me._

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to leave the infirmary scene for a separate chapter.**


	13. Reunion

**A/N: This is it. Thank you for following the story and to all the various beta's its had. I could not do it without all of you! No beta on this, so all mistakes are mine.**

**I'm doing something very **_**unrealistic**_** in this _AU_ story, so no complaining. It is fan fiction after all :-D  
**

* * *

Rodney sat alone late in the evening on the balcony. Untouched food sat before him as he stared at the stars, silently coming up with names for constellations that he drew in his mind.

"Can I sit with you?" Sam's voice startled him.

"Oh, sure."

"How are you? I've barely seen you the last three day," his boss said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"I've been busy with the gate on New Athos," Rodney explained, continuing to stare at the ocean.

"I know, Rodney. I read the report that pointed to a Wraith culling as the reason for the missing Athosians." She leaned her elbows on the table. "I meant how are _you_ holding up."

"The woman I love is nearly catatonic. I can't see her except when I sneak in during the night. But then she's so heavily sedated she doesn't even notice when I hold her hand." Rodney didn't mean to shout at Sam or unleash his frustration this way. "Carson won't say a word because her family is here and I'm not…" he said, his voice trailing off

"I have some news that might make you feel better," the Colonel offered, a knowing smile on her lips.

"What? Is she awake?" Rodney turned so he could focus on Sam.

"It's not about her condition. Although I can tell you that she's refusing to talk to the psychologist and barely speaks to Jack, um, General O'Neill."

"Oh, God. What if they did something to her she hasn't told us?" Images of the beautiful woman he loved being subjected to horrors his vivid imagination could conjure up only fuelled his frustration.

"Doctor Beckett hasn't found any serious physical injuries beyond the cracked rib and broken ankle." Sam reached over to grip Rodney's hand. "She's strong. She survived the attack last…"

"But I was with her then," Rodney snapped, pulling his hand away and sitting back.

"Rodney, I know how hard it is to watch the one you love be in pain…"

"But I can't even watch her. O'Neill won't let me in the room. He said she needs him because he understands what it's like to be kidnapped and tortured. Well, I do t0o." Rodney leapt to his feet. "The Genii didn't just ask me questions. I've got the scar to prove it. And how many Hives have I been on?"

Colonel Carter got up and walked around the table to him. "Rodney, this isn't helping you or Jennifer. Jack's being very protective, that's all. I'm positive Jennifer wants to see you and you'll get the chance."

"When!" he shouted and walked to the rail, gripping it until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm here to tell you that the General called in a favor from the president. Mister Robert Keller will be arriving with Colonel Mitchell in the morning. I'd like you to show him around and answer any questions he might after he sees his daughter of course." Sam stood by Rodney waiting for his reaction.

"Her father's coming here? The IOA won't allow that."

"When you've saved the planet as often as Jack and ask for a personal favor, the president doesn't care what the IOA will say," Sam said with a chuckle. "He's a Naval adviser to the general populous if anyone asks question. He was in the Navy when he was younger."

"So we're building a navy on another planet?" Rodney quipped.

Sam chuckled. "Need to know and _they_ don't need to know."

"I'm sure he'll just be one more guy who doesn't want me around her," the physicist groaned, shaking his head.

"You don't know that. My guess is her father will be able to get her to open up and then she'll be able to see you."

Rodney looked up at the stars and fought the tears pressing against his eyes. After seeing her break down in Jack's arms on the way to the gate, he thought nothing worse could happen. Being unable to be with her the last three days caused him and almost unbearable pain. The only way he could survive was by trying to find out what happened to Teyla's people. Now that there was nothing more they could do with the gate addresses from the New Athos DHD, he was lost.

"Wouldn't the General want to show his brother-in-law around?"

"The General and I need to have a long talk, so he won't have time," Sam said quietly as she stepped up next to Rodney at the railing.

The physicist finally caught on to the underlying tension in his friend. "You and the General, hm?" He looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Not much of an _us_ since I'm in another galaxy," she offered, a blush hitting her cheeks.

Rodney put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him for half of a hug. "If this goes south for both of us I know where Zelenka keeps his moonshine."

Sam returned the hug and laughed. "You're on, McKay."

* * *

Rodney found himself waiting with Sam, John and Master Gunny Richards in the Gateroom at 0600 the next morning. The early time was so that few people would see Jennifer's father and Colonel Mitchell arrive. They'd whisk him off to the infirmary as soon as he came through the gate and see if his presence could snap her out of the withdrawn state she was in.

Cornering Carson and calling in on his years of friendship, Rodney got more information from the physician about Jennifer's condition last night. Aside from the broken ankle and cracked rib, she wasn't harmed too much physically. The trauma of the near assault and killing of another human seemed to be too much for her to take. She barely ate anything and said little to the medical staff or her uncle. Her sleep was constantly interrupted by nightmares so she needed sedation to get any meaningful rest.

Rodney was desperate to see her and suggested that contact with some of her friends might be good for her. Carson agreed and said he'd talk with her father about it once he arrived.

So now they waited for her father to arrive and Rodney felt anxiety from a multiple of fronts. What if Jennifer didn't want to see him? What if Dad said_ take a hike_ like O'Neill did?_ What do I say to her father?_

"Been a long time since I met _Dad _for the first time," John said quietly next to Rodney. To keep up the ruse, the military staff was dressed in full dress uniforms and Rodney was alerted that her father would be wearing his old Navy uniform as well.

"I never met any _Dads _before," Rodney whined.

"_Never_? What about prom night?"

"I never went to the prom," Rodney barked as the gate started dialing.

* * *

Robert Keller stepped out of the wormhole and found himself on another planet in another galaxy. His first thought was that this was the coolest experience of his life. His second thought of that his little girl was in the infirmary, traumatized by an attack. Pushing his natural curiosity aside, he strode purposefully across the Gateroom with the pretty-boy Air Force officer by his side.

It took him a second to figure out which man before him his Jennifer was in love with. The older man with blue eyes that looked like his beloved Annie's was trying to keep eye contact with him but had to look away.

Rodney McKay stood about Robert's height, his brown hair was receding and the stubble on his cheeks pointed to a lack of shaving. Pain was visible in the man's eyes. _Did Jenny take a turn for the worst? _"What happened?" he barked.

"Welcome, Mister Keller," the blond Air Force Colonel said as she stepped forward. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, the base commander. And nothing's happened since your update yesterday from Doctor Beckett."

"Then why's Jenny's boyfriend here and not in the infirmary?" The surprise from everyone, including Colonel Mitchell standing next to him, was palpable. "Sorry. I tend to speak my mind. Been a long time since I've been in a situation with like this," the retired Naval officer said.

"That's fine, Mister Keller," Colonel Carter replied. "I know you're here to see your daughter."

"Among other things." Robert didn't take his eyes off the anxious man in a grey jacket with blue stripe.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Master Gunnery Sergeant Dwayne Richards and Doctor Rodney McKay." Samantha pointed the each of the men with her.

"Rodney," Robert put out his hand to the man his daughter said she loved first, "I wish it was under better circumstances that we first met."

"Yes, sir." Rodney's handshake was firm and his hands were slightly calloused.

_Jack said that the man was a geek and didn't like to get his hands dirty._ _Looks like Jack's wrong again. _

"How's she really doing?" he asked Rodney once he released his grip.

"I-I… I don't-don't know any more than you. I haven't been able to see her…" he stammered.

"What?" Robert looked at Colonel Carter.

"Doctor Beckett was following procedures since there was a family member on Atlantis," she explained. "Visitors were kept at a minimum."

Robert felt the hands of an overprotective uncle at work. "Let's go." He put his arm around the shoulders of the dejected looking man and they followed the Colonels to the infirmary.

He heard Colonel Mitchell say under his breath to Sheppard. "She's with McKay?"

Robert chuckled and whispered to Rodney, who must have heard the comment as well, "My Jenny would never fall for a pretty flyboy. She's always wanted a man with more substance than that." The shocked look and genuine smile from the man walking by his side made Robert pat him on the back. "I'm positive Jenny will be thrilled to see you."

* * *

When they arrived in the infirmary they headed to the isolation labs where Jennifer was recovering. Her screams at night frightened the other patients and the staff, so they kept her in a soundproof room. It broke Robert's heart to think of his little girl alone with only her uncle for company.

"Mister Keller. I'm Carson Beckett. It's nice to finally meet you, sir," Jennifer's boss said as he approached and shook Robert's hand.

"Me too. Jenny gushes about how much she loves working with you in all her messages. It's nice to finally meet you," he replied, shaking the doctor's hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see my little girl."

"Of course. The General is with her." Carson led him to the doorway and stopped.

Rodney, the Air Force officers and the Marine stayed a respectable distance as Carson explained her injuries.

Robert had been in the Navy for eight years and was lucky enough to never have to kill a man or face the trauma his little girl faced. He knew she was strong, but the reaction Carson was describing terrified him. It sounded like she'd given up and didn't want to get beyond her ordeal. Having two terrible accidents within the last year might have been become too much for her. "Has a psychologist talked to her?"

"Aye, he's tried. But Jennifer won't speak to him. We hope that you'll be able to get her to respond." The Scotsman's sad eyes pleaded with Robert for a miracle to happen.

Robert nodded and steeled himself to see his little princess bruised and battered.

* * *

Rodney was thrilled that Jennifer's father, a man she said chased the neighborhood boys away with a baseball bat when she was little, seemed to like him. His joy was tempered by his anxiety for her health though.

When Carson stopped and informed Robert of Jennifer's injuries before they went in, Rodney looked away because the shocked expression on Mister Keller's face scared him. _There had to be something Carson wasn't telling me. What if they… that animal did something to her?_

"Rodney? Are you okay? You're suddenly as white as a ghost." John gripped his arm.

"I…" He stopped speaking as the door opened and he heard Jack greet Robert. A voice broke through the silence. It warmed Rodney's heart to hear Jennifer speak, but broke it when he heard the words.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "I want to go home."

* * *

Robert was prepared for the bruises: the split lip, the cast on her lower right leg and the total exhaustion that claimed her beautiful face. He wasn't prepared for the cry ripped from her heart or the vice-like grip she hugged him with. Something awful had happened to his little girl to change her so much. As he wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame, his eyes caught Jack's and a haunted look resided on the General's face.

Jennifer had claimed a piece of Jack's heart long ago and seeing her sobbing like a scared little girl had to hit the battle-scarred General hard. He squeezed Robert's shoulder in passing and said, "Whatever she wants, she's got."

Robert nodded as he stroked his daughter's hair and rocked her gently like he did when she woke up with nightmares after her mother's death. "I'm here, Jenny. I'll take you home if that's what you want."

After several minutes of sobbing, she got control of herself enough to loosen her hold on her father's ribcage. "S-sorry, Daddy." She only ever called him Daddy when she was really scared. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home as soon as possible."

"Jenny, I know what happened to you is awful and we'll do whatever it takes to make you better, but you're safe here. No one can hurt you. I've only seen a couple corridors, but the soldiers... the city itself will protect you." Robert was surprised with the reaction he got from his daughter. _She was supposed to be nearly catatonic._ The complete sentences she was using and the determination in her brown eyes told him that she didn't wanted to talk to the others, not that she couldn't.

"I-I know. I think they killed all of those… the…"

"It's okay, Jenny. You don't have to think about them right now." Robert placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into brown eyes that were as dark as the coffee she loved. "What is it?"

"I ruined my life and I want to go home. I just want to be a small town doctor. We can finally fix up the room over the garage," she pleaded. "Uncle Jack won't object."

"Jennifer Anne Keller, what is wrong with you?" Robert hated to hear his daughter talk like a quitter. "You never walked away from anything in your life."

"I…" Her eyes pleaded with her father to let her pass. She begged with her hands clutching his jacket for a reprieve from explaining herself.

"Jennifer, I don't know what they did to you, but I'm gonna go there and kill any of them left."

"This isn't about my attack. I know only time will heal that. And counseling. With so many people going through Post Traumatic Stress, doctors know how to treat it now back home." She swiped at the tears that continued to pour from her eyes.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "What is this about? I've never known you to drag your feet about telling me anything before."

"Because I've never been in love before," she snapped and her voice broke. "I fell in love and lost it." A sob erupted again and she threw herself into her father's arms once more.

* * *

Jennifer wanted to be wheeled out of Atlantis under a sheet on her bed. The desire to never see anyone but Carson on the base again was so strong it had kept her locked in herself the days. Once she found out Teyla was okay, she stopped talking to everyone unless she had to.

Her greatest fear had been realized. Rodney had rejected her. Another sob ripped through her as she clutched her father. The tight embrace made her suddenly realize her father was shaking. After taking a deep breath to stop crying, she realized her father was… _chuckling_. Pulling back quickly, she looked at the smile on his face. "What's so funny about my broken heart?"

"Nothing's funny, sweetie," Robert said, pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just give me a minute." He held up a finger."Daddy can fix this."

"Jack!" her father yelled as he stepped out of the door. "You might have saved Earth from alien invaders a dozen times over but you don't know anything sh..."

The door closed so she couldn't hear what her father was saying to her uncle and had no idea how it was going to fix the fact that Rodney found out about Jack and couldn't forgive her for the secret.

Before Jennifer could push the buzzer for one of the medical staff to come, the door opened and she saw her salvation. "Rodney?"

"Jennifer," he said as he stepped up to the foot of the bed. "I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go off world alone. You have no idea how bad everyone feels. I think Richards killed at least fifty of them by himself."

"Rodney?" She moved her leg slightly and the pain made her realize she was awake.

"Carson said you were unresponsive. Not eating. Not sleeping," he continued as his hands started waving. "I came in one night and held your hand, but you didn't realize I was here." His eyes slid to the floor. "I know I can't help you as well as your uncle, but I've been hunted and tortured," he paused as his hand reached for his forearm where he carried the scar from Kolya's attack, "and kidnapped many times. I'm not sure if it'll help…" His eyes lifted and looked at her face. The flinch obvious when his eyes took in the bruises.

"Rodney!" she said forcefully. "You've stayed away because you didn't think you could help me?"

"General O'Neill felt that family was best for you. I couldn't argue with him because he was the only one you seemed comfortable with in the jumper." Rodney's expression turned to one of sadness.

"Jumper?"

"On the ride back from New Athos. Once we rescued you, the General carried you to the jumper. He didn't think I could manage carrying you through the woods, but we didn't have time to argue. I could've you know." Rodney's chin lifted in that arrogant look that Jennifer adored.

"Rodney!" she snapped to silence him. Her heart was pounding because Rodney seemed like he usually did. _Except that he hasn't touched you._

"You probably want to rest. Or see your dad. He told me to come and keep you company while he talked to the General." Rodney motioned to the door.

"Did you find me in the woods?" Jennifer's mind suddenly pulled a memory from its depths. _I love you too_, Rodney once said in what she thought was a dream.

"Yes," he replied, his blue eyes connecting with hers as he took a step closer to her. "Richards killed the one… He was…" Rodney's voice broke.

Jennifer leaned forward as far as the pain in her chest from the cracked rib and her ankle would allow. Her hands reached for Rodney's and succeeded in capturing one. The warmth and feeling of security from that small contact warmed her heart.

Rodney seemed to come out of his flashback. "I never ran so fast in my life," his voice a harsh whisper. He stepped over to her and reverently cupped her cheek with his other hand.

"Rodney." Tears ran from her eyes yet again. But these tears were different from the ones she released with her dad. These were meant to wash away all the heartache, fear and pain that she felt. These tears, shared with the man she loved, were meant to heal.

When Rodney sat down next to her, she nearly crawled onto his lap. A hiss of pain because of her ankle brace had the physicist reposition himself so he was seated next to her on the bed, leaning against the pillows. Jennifer threw herself across his chest and cried in earnest.

"Rodney," she finally said after crying for some time. "I love you."

"Meredith." Was his only response.*

"_Meredith_?" Jennifer raised her head reluctantly from its position, nuzzled against his neck.

"My first name is Meredith. Meredith Rodney McKay." His blue eyes begged her to remember why he was telling her this.

Jennifer felt fresh tears start to fall. "Jennifer Anne Keller."

"Now that we know each others full names, it's time I told you how much I love you." Rodney smiled.

Jennifer's heart skipped a beat and all the physical pain she'd felt vanished. Leaning up to press her lips to his she knew they'd survive this ordeal and anything else the universe might throw at them.

Rodney was hesitant to kiss her because of her injuries, but she reassured him that his kiss was welcomed, if not a healing balm. Once he realized he wouldn't hurt her, he poured his love for her out in the gentle caresses that followed.

* * *

The last sight of Jennifer that Jack had that day was of her sleeping soundly while cuddled against Doctor Rodney McKay. He was going to make a comment about the fact that McKay was too old for her or that the man's arrogance would anger Robert to the point of violence, but it was forgotten when Jennifer snuggled closer to the physicist with a smile on her bruised face. Sleep had claimed Rodney shortly after Robert left them alone as well.

Jennifer's father slapped his shoulder and Jack turned from the observation window to look at the man he always considered a brother. "I didn't cause her first broken heart," he said.

"I still want to kick your ass though," Robert replied as the walked out of the room.

"I'm sure we could find some boxing gloves if you think you've got it in you," Jack replied.

"Maybe if I mess up that pretty fly-boy face of yours, that beautiful Colonel will turn her eyes on me."

Jack's brow rose. "You're on, old man."

* * *

**A/N: That was a long one, but so much to wrap up from both stories. **

**(* Refers to a conversation in **_**Welcome to Pegasus**_** about names.)**

**Thank you for following this story. I do have a couple more ideas for these **_**Welcome to**_**… stories, but I'm not sure I've got the time. Keep an eye out though, as my muse takes control and leads me places I never expect to go.**


End file.
